Viagra
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Mac has learnt a lesson to check things twice before he takes something. Hints of Stella


Mac Taylor just got home from a hard days work. He was stressed, had the worst headache ever and he was that tired he couldn't see properly, he felt like he wanted to drop any minute. He tirelessly walked over to his Kitchen where , in the cupboard, lay some aspirin. He stumbled into the kitchen and opened the cupboard door and grabbed the first plastic carton he came threw them down his throat with a glass of water and went into his bedroom. Mac stripped off his clothes only leaving his boxers on and threw them in the laundry basket and slumped down on his king-size bed.

''ahhh.. so tierd''. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

In the morning, he woke up with a deep ache in his groin. He peeked under the covers to have a look where is shaft lay only it didn't. It was standing at full attention, rock hard trying to escaped it's clothed prison and wanting some action.

''Fuck.. what the hell was I dreaming about last night''? He shrugged and looked over to the digital clock to check the time, it was 6.50 and his shift was due to start in 10 mins.

_Shit, too late for a shower. I will just have to jack off,i can't walk into work like this._He thought to himself.

He reached in his bedside cabinet for lube | he always had a tube of lube for jacking off and nothing else because it acted as a nice lubricant for a smooth hand-gliding| He squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand and rubbed it in thoroughly making sure to coat every inch of his palm. Once done, he threw the covers off and took his boxers off. His cock sprung out like a jack-in the box as soon as it was freed of the fabric. He wrapped his fist around the base and done a firm stroke from the base to the tip and then back down again .

''Mmm,ooo''. Mac moaned and bit is lip. He continued to do this until he felt the need to cum. He circled a fingertip around the mushroom head and stroked the slit. In his mind, he thought of fucking Stella and Stella sucking him off. Always, he thought naughty things of Stella whilst pleasuring himself. She was too hot for her own good. Her low-cut tops and her tight ass drove him wild. He felt his balls tighten and he came with a cry shooting his cum on his gorgeous muscular chest.''ahhh, mm oh fuck''. Mac moaned.

After coming hard he grabbed a damp cloth and cleaned the sticky white substance from his chest and got ready. But he noticed when he was getting ready that his cock was still hard, it wouldn't go down and it was too late to do anything now, he was already late for work so he went off to work.

Arriving at work, he parked the avalance and took another glance at his groin to see if it was back to normal . His member was bulging against his pants fighting to get out . He sighed frustrated that it wouldn't go down and he didn't know what caused it. Mac wanted it to go down and fast he didn't want to feel horny all day and cover up his groin so no one could defeated he placed his coat in front of his crotch so no one could see and went up to his office.

It was the end of the day and his erection was still going strong, it wouldn't go down no matter how much he thought of death . Mac was sat behind his desk just chilling out, he unbuttoned his pants button to relive the pressure of the hardness pushing against the fabric, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a he didn't know is that someone was coming in his office.

Stella was walking down the crime lab heading to Mac's office to see if he was alright. She had noticed that he had been sweating all day and she wanted to know why. Entering his office she saw that he had his back turned on the chair. Walking towards him she stood in front of the sleeping man and her eyes buldge wide at what she saw Mac with his pants un done and a very obvious erection. Feeling embarrassed she walked out the room and knocked on the glass door, pretending to not of been in his office.

Mac's eyes snapped open at the noise of a nocking sound he quickly buttoned up his pants and turned around and beckoned Stella to come in.

''Hey Mac''.Stella said as she walked into his office. She sat down on the desk in front of him and noticed he covered his hands on his lap.

''Hey,s-stella''Mac slightly stuttered.

''Are, you ok Mac. I have noticed you have been a little bit off today''. Stella asked.

''Yeah, im fine''. Mac replied.

Suddenly Mac felt a warm foot slide up his pants Stella's cheeky grin he said.

''Stella what you doing''.Mac asked confused.

Her foot was dangerously close to his hardened member now.

''Mac, I have a theory that you have had a erection all day thats why u have been sweating sooo..''She whispered seductively. She climed on his lap. ''Im going to help you get rid of it'' She whispered in his ear.

'' Are, you now...''He grinned stroking his finger tip across her nipple.

''Yes''. She simply replied back.

He quickly tore off her shirt and bra and latched onto her perked nipple, licking and sucking.

''Oh Mac...so good''Stella moaned cradling his head and griding into his he worshiped her breast's she stood up and pulled his pants and boxers down, grinning happily at his erection. She then dishevelled herself of her pants and knickers and with Mac's help, sank down on his delicious pole. She grabbed the back of his chair and rocked with him as Mac held her hips.

''Oh...oh Mac fuck me good''. Stella panted.

Realising he wouldn't be able to go as fast as he wanted with out breaking the chair he quickly stood up while still buried inside of Stella and carried her to the couch. Placing her down, he lifted on of her legs over his shoulder whilst her other leg was still on the couch. He pounded into Stella until he felt her walls tighten.

''Fuck Stella, im ready to come.. come with me baby'' Mac panted.

''oh...oh..OH GOD MAC!''. Stella screamed as her juices flowed over his cock and he shooted his cream deep inside of her.

Riding out there orgasm he slumped down on top of Stella and rolled her over with him.

''Hey''. He laughed down to her.

''Hi''. She looked up at him.

''So, how was that''. Stella asked.

''Absolutely, amazing''. Mac grinned at her.

''Hmm, you were good Mac but, its not like you to erm.. well what im trying to say is.. god what the heck. Why did you have a hard-on all day?

''I don't know Stella, I just woke up with it this morning and it wouldn't go down. But I guess you made it go down''. Mac winked at her.

'' Good, but Mac i'm really tired so i'm going to go home now, thanks for tonight I loved it''. Stella said and got up and got dressed and gave Mac a kiss. ''I will call you tonight'' Mac said. ''Ok, see you tomorrow sexy''. Stella winked. Mac laughed and looked at his now soft cock. _Finally, he thought. _He grabbed his clothes and put them on and he went home.

Once at home, he started pondering as to why he was hard all day. Just out of curiosity, he went into the kitchen and there stood on the counter was a plastic carton. He picked it up and read the label. '_viagra' _it read.

''Oh my god, i'm such a idiot''. Mac said to suddenly had the erge to call Stella knowing it would cheer her up.

''_Hello''_

_''Hey Stella''_

_''Oh hey Mac, you ok''_

_''Yeah, got a funny story to tell you actually, u know like I was hard all day''._

_''Yes''.Stella said nodding._

_''Well, erm.. it seems I took viagra instead of aspirin''. Mac said a little embarrassed._

Stella was dying laughing over the phone, tears streaming down her face from all the laughter.

''_oh my god Mac you idiot, didn't you think of checking the label''!_

_''Clearly, no. I wanted to go to bed and I was so tired I could hardly see properly''._

_''Mac... why have u got viagra anyways, can't get little mac up with out some help '' Stella teased over the phone whilst twirling a curl round her finger. _

_''Stella, its not mine im holding them for a friend''._

_''Yeah, right. Mac it's ok you don't have to feel embarrassed._

_''Stella, I can assure you I can get a perfectly good erection naturally. In fact, I have got a solid one right now that is just begging for your attention ''. Mac teased her. _

_''Mac''. Stella shrieked._

_''Ha, ha, Stella i'm just joking''. Mac laughed._

_''You naughty man''. Stella yawned._

_''I will let you go now, to get your beauty rest, night gorgeous''. _

_''Good night, my sexy Marine''. Stella said and shut off the phone. _

Mac know now to check twice before taking anything.


End file.
